


our hearts beat in three four time

by dytabytes



Series: Write Every Day No Exceptions Jan 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata does a dumb thing and Kageyama has to save him from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our hearts beat in three four time

Hinata's been gone for a while, hasn't he?"

Kageyama glances over at Sugawara, who tips his head to the side and smiles in that mysterious way of his.

"Didn't he say that he was going to the bathroom?"

Kageyama snorts. "He probably just tripped on his shoelaces or something."

"If you say so...", says Sugawara, and that would have been that, except that now Kageyama can't stop looking at the clock every few seconds, wondering what *is* taking Hinata so long.

He only lasts a few more rounds of setting the ball back and forth before he catches the ball and tosses it to Sugawara. "Gonna go to the bathroom..."

"Of course. I'll go practice with Daichi until you come back."

Kageyama grunts, already halfway out of the gym at this point. He checks the bathroom, poking his head into each one of the stalls, but there’s no sign of him. It’s not until he gives up and starts making his way back that he catches sight of a flash of orange hair down an out of the way hall.

"What the heck are you doing, moron?"

Hinata twists around to look up at Kageyama, who is now standing with his hands on his hips and a dark cloud hovering over his head.

"Kageyamaaaaaaaa!" Hinata flails with his free hand. "I'm stuck!"

"Like that's not obvious." Kageyama leans over Hinata's shoulder to stare through the glass pane of the vending machine. "How did you manage that?"

"I went to pee, but then on the way back, I thought that I really wanted candy! But then it got stuck when it fell down the machine, and I tried to reach in for it, but now I can’t get my hand out." Hinata doesn't quite sniffle, but it's obvious that he wants to. His eyes are glossy and his nose is just a little bit pink. It makes Kageyama want to kiss it better and punch him in his stupid face at the same time.

The floor is cold on his bare knees as he crouches down, trying to see if he can help wiggle Hinata's arm free. "Only you could get your hand stuck up there hunting for candy, idiot. And stop yanking! If you hurt your wrist and can’t play, I’m going to kill you." Hinata stills immediately, and Kageyama tries to ignore the warmth of Hinata's breath on his shoulder. "Why didn't you just buy a second one to knock it free?"

"It was the last one!" Hinata wails like his life is ending. "And I don't have enough money to get two!"

"How did you even survive to become a high school student? Don’t answer that question!" Kageyama feels around the edges of Hinata's arm where it's stuck in the machine, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Hinata's arms are way too skinny to get stuck in something like this, so maybe...

"You haven't let go of the candy, have you?"

"Why would I do that?" Hinata asks, a guileless expression on his face up until Kageyama smacks him over the head. “Ow!”

"Your fist is wider than your open hand, idiot! Let go!"

"Wha- But then I won't get the candy!"

Kageyama hits Hinata again, shouting, "I need you more than you need candy!"

Hinata stares at Kageyama for an overly long time, blinks, then breaks into a wide grin. "You must need me a lot, then!"

Kageyama stutters, "On the court, I mean! I need you on the court!" but he can feel his face going red. "I- oh forget it. Just open your hand!"

"Okay! Okay!" Hinata does just that, less stubborn now that he feels complimented, and just as Kageyama predicted, the moment he does, he's able to get his fist out of the narrow vending machine slot.

“Wow!” Hinata stares at his hand, spreading his fingers wide and wiggling them. “That really worked!”

“Of course it did.” Kageyama says with a scoff, looking away even as Hinata laughs and throws himself at him for a celebratory hug.

“You’re a genius, Kageyama!”

“Whatever. We’re losing practice time here, you know.”

Hinata’s eyes go huge and he scrambles to his feet with a yelp. “Oh noooooo! I was going to practice with Noya-senpai too! C’mon! C’mon!”

He grabs Kageyama’s hand to start running them back to the courts, candy completely forgotten.

“Aaaah! Slow down!” Kageyama screeches as Hinata drags him along. “Why are we even friends?”

“Because you need me the _most!_ ” Hinata singsongs as he squeezes Kageyama’s fingers, and well. Kageyama can’t really argue.


End file.
